


you drive me nuts

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sweater Weather - Fandom
Genre: Coast to Coast, Established Relationship, Inspired by Lumosinlove, M/M, Sweater weather, kinda domestic, kinda hot, lots of swearing, my subconscious sailor is peeking through, not my characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan can't seem to help himself from riling Leo up, but at one point he finds that the tables have turned. Finn just laughs. A lot.
Relationships: Finn O'Hara/Leo Knut, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay, Finn O'Hara/Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut, Logan Tremblay/Leo Knut
Comments: 16
Kudos: 179





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I received a prompt to have two of the boys bickering over something stupid while the third just watches and laughs. Naturally (or should i say nut-urally), Finn seemed like the kind of arsehole who would just obnoxiously laugh as Logan and Leo argued :")
> 
> If you can't tell, there are gonna be bad puns made here. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Lots of swearing too. That, I'm sorry about. I couldn't help myself. Also, it's a kinda silly oneshot but I had a shit start of the week and I needed some comic relief. Just... Just humour me, please.

The front door to Finn and Leo’s apartment slammed open with a bang, and Logan saw Finn jump from where he was lying sideways on the couch, scrolling through his phone.

“Hey—” He started, propped up on an elbow and turning his body halfway to face them, but neither Logan nor Leo paid any notice as they continued bickering.

“I _know_ it’s meant to be a joke, I’m not fucking sensi,” Leo rolled his eyes as he bent down and yanked his worn out white converses off his feet, almost losing balance and gripping onto the wall for support.

Logan snorted, peeling off his black denim jacket. “Well, you’re certainly acting that way, aren’t you?”

“Guys, wha—” Finn started again, but was startled by a loud slam of the bathroom door.

His eyebrows were raised high behind his floppy red hair as he regarded Logan with wide brown eyes. _What’s up with him?_ He mouthed.

Logan rolled his eyes. “He’s pissed because I keep making nut jokes.”

Finn’s face broke into an amused grin.

“Yeah?” He choked out, trying and failing to school his expression into a neutral one.

“Mmhm, and he’s being _overly melodramatic_ about it,” Logan responded, raising his voice intentionally as he leaned on the wall just beside the bathroom door.

“ _Fuck_ , Logan,” The bathroom door slammed open, and Leo had the grace to wince and gently pull the door shut as he stepped back out into the living room. 

He closed in on Logan, his eyes glinting dangerously again.

“I fucking swear, if you start again…”

“Yeah? What, you’ll go _nuts_?” Logan drawled, folding his arms and leaning against the wall.

“What the _fuck_ ,” Finn laughed in surprise, as though he couldn’t believe his eyes and ears. Logan glanced at him and winked, the corner of his mouth twitching upwards.

Leo shoved him hard in the shoulder, forcing him to snap his gaze back to the tall, livid boy.

“You’ve been— You’ve been at it the whole bloody afternoon!” He cried exasperatedly. “I don’t know how I haven’t socked you in the jaw yet, to be honest.”

“I guess you could say,” Logan paused for dramatic effect. “That you’re simply a tough _nut_ to crack.”

Leo groaned, about five different expressions flickering across his face in rapid succession, and he ran a hand across his face, choosing not to respond. He turned to head towards the kitchen, picking up the groceries that he had dumped unceremoniously on the floor as he went.

“Of course, I’m sure you’ve heard lots of those over the years, haven’t you?” Logan taunted, arms propped on top of the kitchen counter as Leo silently fumed, unpacking all the groceries and stowing them away.

“Funnily enough, I haven’t. You lot are the first. Shows what a bunch of hooligans you all are, really,” Leo snarled, but Logan detected an undercurrent of affection for the team, and he smiled wickedly.

“Oh, I bet there were many others with puns for your name, they just…” Logan shrugged, fixing Leo with a sympathetic pout. “Did _nut tella_ , is all.”

Leo turned his head slowly, jaw dropped almost comically. Finn was sniggering from behind Logan.

“Come on, babe,” The redhead pitched in. “It _walnut_ hurt for you to let loose a little, laugh with us once in a while. If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em, or whatever the fuck people say.”

Logan’s face split into a massive grin, whipping his head around to waggle his eyebrows at Finn.

Leo sighed tiredly. “For the last fucking time, my last name is pronounced as _newt._ Not _nut_.”

“Whatever do you _mean_ it’s not pronounced as _nut_?” Logan gasped, a hand flying to his chest theatrically.

“Are you telling me, Logan Tremblay,” Leo’s eyes were narrowed, arms folded across his chest and staring Logan down. It would’ve been a right terrifying sight, if not for the fact that Logan, a full six inches shorter, was rising to the bait, decidedly undaunted by Leo’s massive height advantage. “That I don’t know how to pronounce _my own_ last name?”

“I… No—”

“ _Then_?”

“It was a joke,” Logan threw his hands up. He yanked his cap off, ran a hand through the flattened curls, and slammed it back onto his head.

“Well, it certainly isn’t funny,” Leo growled.

“God, this wasn’t supposed to make you angry. Was just tryna make you laugh, I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Logan grumbled, turning and attempting to stalk off, but Leo had him cornered before he could even take a step. 

“ _You’re_ the one who started this, if you remember,” Leo glared menacingly. He waved his hands around as his voice rose, “Don’t go _walking away_ now. I’m not done.”

Logan dared a glance at Finn, then scowled at the redhead’s still irritatingly gleeful expression. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Leo, pushing his shoulders back and straightening his back. He lifted his chin, giving Leo a challenging look.

Finn howled with laughter from where he had shifted on the couch, arse on the seat, one arm slung over the back of the couch and legs dangling over the side of the armrest. At both Leo and Logan’s warning looks, he clamped his hand over his mouth and shook with mirth.

Logan raised an eyebrow and leaned back against the blank wall behind him in an act of nonchalance. 

“You’re cute when you’re angry, y’know that?”

“Yeah? Then I’m about to get _really_ fucking adorable.” Leo spat.

“Ooookay,” Now both of Logan’s eyebrows were raised, eyes hesitant as he craned his neck to look at him. “What crawled up your arse?”

He could feel the anger radiating off Leo in waves, even as he stood completely still, stormy blue eyes locked with his own bright green orbs. 

Logan swallowed nervously, suddenly realising just how close they were standing. His eyes flickered down to Leo’s full lips and back up to meet his gaze again. If he was being completely honest with himself, he had only continued riling the taller boy up because of how bloody hot he was when he was angry. He hadn’t expected the other boy to get so upset.

But then something flashed in Leo’s eyes, and he took a step closer, bringing one hand to the wall beside Logan’s head, and leaned closer so they were almost nose to nose. He pushed his hips forward so he _just_ brushed against Logan’s rapidly filling erection. 

Ever so slowly, he lifted his other hand up, tongue darting out of his mouth to lick his lips. He ran his tongue along his middle finger, and Logan found that he couldn’t look away from those intense blue eyes even as he saw Leo’s tongue swirling around the tip from his peripheral vision. Leo tilted his head down so he was looking at Logan through his lashes, and Logan had to bite back a moan. 

_Fuck_ , he was so hard.

His eyes widened and he inhaled sharply as Leo plunged his entire finger into his mouth, and Logan broke eye contact, gaze snapping down to watch, open mouthed, as Leo sucked on his own finger, sensually, alluringly, unashamedly. Logan vaguely heard a soft _holy fuck_ from the couch, but his mind was so foggy with lust that he could barely focus on anything else besides his pounding heartbeat ringing in his ears and Leo’s sinfully gorgeous mouth that was still licking and sucking on his long, slim finger.

After several tense moments, when Logan thought he couldn’t hold back any longer, his hands itching to grab Leo by the front of his hoodie and kiss him senseless, Leo pulled his finger out of his mouth, wet with saliva. His lips were shiny and red, and when Logan peered up into Leo’s eyes, the fierce, and frankly _insanely_ sexy look that he received made him weak in the knees.

The blonde boy finally smirked then, one corner of his lips pulling up as his expression changed. He looked… Animalistic. Hungry.

Logan shivered.

Leo turned his wrist from where his hand was still inches away from his lips, such that the back of his hand faced the shorter boy. He lifted his middle finger, which was still slick, and raised a blonde eyebrow. 

“Nothing, and best believe nothing _will_ be up yours either, unless you shut your pretty mouth.”

The silence was deafening for a heartbeat or two, after which Finn burst out laughing, gasping for breath as he clutched his stomach. Seemingly satisfied, Leo turned and strode off into the kitchen as Logan spluttered in confusion.

“Wha— What the _fuck_?” 

“Fucking hell, babe, I fucking love you,” Finn wheezed, receiving a hum of agreement from the kitchen in response as the refrigerator door opened and closed.

“Merde,” Logan groaned, letting the back of his head thunk against the wall. He pressed his palm to his now obvious erection, willing it to subside as his cheeks flamed. 

“You good there, Lo? Or has our baby Leo right there finally gotten you speechless?” Finn looked like Christmas had come early for how big his grin was.

“Leo’s middle name should be ‘Tease’, fuck’s sake,” Logan muttered, sliding to the floor as he buried his face in his hands in shame.

“And I suppose yours would be ‘Blue Balls’,” Finn chortled. Logan just shook his head, mumbling in rapid French.

“What crawled up _your_ arse, Logan ‘Blue Balls’ Tremblay?” Logan could practically hear the smirk in his voice. He lifted his head up and gave him a reproachful glare.

“Damn you, _Nut_.”

Finn cackled and pulled Leo, who was seated on the armrest of the couch, beside Finn’s legs, into a deep kiss. Leo reciprocated immediately, but leaned over to place his glass of orange juice on their coffee table to avoid any spillage. With both his hands now free, he slid his hands up the back of Finn’s neck and into his hair, running his fingers through the thick copper curls. Finn moaned as Leo broke the kiss abruptly, and Leo patted his cheek lightly, all anger from earlier seemingly forgotten.

Leo glanced at the clock above the television. “Alright, what should we have for dinner? Gotta start cooking soon if we wanna eat by six.”

“How the fuck can you even be thinking about dinner right now?” Logan asked incredulously. It was no use trying to control himself, his cock was hard and throbbing again.

Leo blinked. “I’m hungry.”

“You’re _always_ hungry,” Logan deadpanned. 

“Come on, you idiots. Bedroom. _Now_. Seeing you angry has gotten me all hot and bothered. I can only imagine how rough you’re gonna be,” Finn had an almost dazed and longing expression as he rolled off the couch, dragging Leo by the hand.

Logan made an approving noise as he made to follow them.

“Completely bonkers, the both of you,” Leo grumbled. “Absolutely _nuts_.”

Neither Finn nor Logan could hold in their raucous laughter as they doubled over, and Leo couldn’t help but smile too, shaking his head at his two lovers as he shut the door behind them.


	2. two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut sequel as requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a bit of dirty talking, quite a bit of French, quite a bit of dirty talking in French... ;)

“You want it rough, Harzy?” Leo’s voice dropped, low and dangerous, as the door closed. Finn and Logan stopped laughing immediately at the sudden change in atmosphere, and they took in a deep breath. 

He slipped his hoodie and tshirt off, Finn and Logan’s eyes trained on his every move, and took a few large strides forward to stand in front of Finn, close enough that they were practically chest to chest. He leaned down, close enough to brush his lips against Finn’s. 

“Oh, it’ll be rough all right,” He murmured against his lips, staring right into the shorter boy’s brown eyes through his long lashes, and Finn shivered. Then, Leo dived in for a heated, passionate kiss, Finn’s arms looping around his waist and pulling him closer so their hips were pressed against each other.

Slowly rolling up the tshirt in his hands, Leo reached up to slip the fabric over Finn’s eyes, and he broke the kiss, gasping. He dug his nails into Leo’s waist as the taller boy moved his mouth to his neck, all the while securing a knot with the ends of the rolled up tshirt on the back of his head.

One of his hands dropped to cup the back of Finn’s neck while the other remained buried in his hair, and he continued sucking and licking the planes of his neck and collarbone. He turned his head slightly to meet Logan’s eyes, who was watching with his lips parted and one hand rubbing over the tented material of his shorts. 

Finn was moaning softly now, thrusting his hips into Leo’s, trying to create some friction, but Leo pulled back abruptly. He tugged Finn’s shirt up, and Finn raised his arms to let him pull it off completely. He looked over at Logan again and nodded at him, and the brunette started yanking his clothes off with enthusiasm. Within several seconds, he was fully naked, and Leo silently beckoned him over.

He watched Logan come up behind Finn, pressing his front to Finn’s warm back, who released a breathy groan at the feeling of Logan’s hard length pressed against his arse and his rough hands wrapped around his waist.

Leo sunk down onto his knees, peeling Finn’s sweatpants off inch by inch, brushing his fingers lightly over the front of his boxers, and Finn jerked his hips forward in response.

“Impatient, aren’t you?” Leo taunted, fingers now trailing a path down the inside of his thighs, making Finn clench them tightly. Meanwhile, Logan was kissing the side of his neck and running his thumbs over his hip bones, his fingers slipping underneath the waistband just a little bit, making Finn shiver under their touches.

Leo tapped the back of his calf, and Finn stepped out of his sweatpants. He pushed Finn’s feet further apart, and traced the hem of his boxers, moving slowly up to the underside of his balls, teasing him briefly and leaning forward so that his mouth hovered over his clothed cock. His hot breath washed over Finn’s groin, and he let out a soft _oh my fuck._

Then, as suddenly as it started, Leo pulled away completely, standing up and walking Finn to the corner of the room, where a small chair sat. Logan sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking himself as he watched the pair. 

Leo pushed Finn down into the chair and removed his belt to bind his hands together behind his back tightly. Drawing out some rope that they had used previously, he took his time to tie his legs to the chair, and Finn, as though suddenly realising what was _really_ going on, struggled against the bonds.

“No, fuck, please, I wanna—” He pleaded, but Leo slapped Finn’s thigh with a loud smack and he yelped.

“If I hear a single sound from you,” Leo whispered, raising himself up on his knees to press his lips to Finn’s ear. “‘m not gonna let you come tonight. Gonna make sure you fall asleep with blue balls. You want that?”

Finn instantly shook his head, clamping his mouth shut.

“Can you keep quiet for me?”

He nodded vigorously, his red curls bouncing over his forehead.

“That’s my love,” He praised, pushing his tongue into Finn’s ear and licking a slow circle before sitting back on his heels to continue tying him to the chair.

When he was done, he leaned back to admire his handiwork, and brought his face close to Finn’s chest again, his tongue darting out to lick his nipple. Finn jolted, breath hitching, but made no further noise. 

“Tremzy,” Leo called out.

******

_Fuck_. Finn was _so_ done for. 

He heard Logan shuffling over to the chair, and he willed himself to calm his racing heartbeat. 

Warm lips closed around his nipple again, and he arched his back, sparks flying throughout his body. He didn’t know how he was going to last through this; it was one thing to be blindfolded and tied to a chair, but it was a whole other thing to have to stay silent through it all. 

His cock was throbbing within his boxers, and he was leaking heavily already, creating a damp patch on the thin material. 

When another hot mouth latched onto his other nipple, Finn bit down so hard on his tongue to prevent himself from crying out that he tasted blood. His mouth fell open and he leaned his head on the back of the chair as Logan and Leo sucked and bit and licked his nipples, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled against his bonds. 

_Fuck_ , he wanted to touch himself so badly. He wanted to say something, beg for one of them, _both_ of them, to touch him, to fuck him.

He never thought that he’d be able to come from just this, but at that moment, he felt like he was going to explode. His chest tightened and his thighs clenched, and suddenly, both boys pulled away. 

Finn couldn’t help the soft whine that escaped, and a hand slapped him hard across the cheek. He almost cried out in pain, but he managed to stop himself.

“Were my instructions not clear, Finn? Do I need to keep you tied to this chair all night?” Came Leo’s voice, low and threatening.

He shook his head, silently begging. He hung his head, biting his lip. 

A finger tilted his chin up, and a soft, gentle voice broke through the silence. “You okay? You remember what to do if you need out?”

Finn nodded, his muscles relaxing for a moment. Even through all this, Leo was still caring and thoughtful, making sure that he was alright. _God_ , he loved this boy so much. 

“You sure?”

He smiled softly in response, and heard a soft hum.

“One more sound,” Leo spoke in a low voice again, and Finn breathed in sharply, his pulse racing. “One more sound, and there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear?”

He gave one sharp nod, and he felt the cool press of metal against his hips, right at the waistband of his boxers. For a few moments, only snipping sounds were heard, and then Leo pulled out his now shredded boxers out from under his hips.

Finn’s cock sprung free, thick and stiff against his stomach. He shifted slightly, leaning further into the seat, letting out a relieved breath.

“Tremzy, suck him.”

He heard a zipper being pulled, and the rustle of fabric as Leo removed his jeans and boxers, and then the only sound he could hear was the blood rushing in his veins as Logan took his cock into his mouth. 

Logan gave blowjobs as though his life depended on it, and Finn found himself racing closer to his climax quickly. Hands were pressed down hard on his hips, preventing him from snapping his hips forward, and Logan was making the most filthy noises as he sunk down on Finn’s length over and over again. His mouth was tight and wet, and his tongue teasing, turning Finn’s brain into mush.

“Oui, aller plus loin, comme ça…”

Suddenly, Logan moved, his angle changing. He felt Logan’s long curls brushing against his stomach, tickling him, and his elbows resting on his knees. He moaned around his cock, the vibrations coursing through his body, and Finn bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from making a sound. 

“Take it, Tremz. God, you’re so fucking tight, ahh—” Leo hissed, and Logan moaned again. 

Finn could feel his orgasm building up, and his thighs started trembling violently. But then, Logan pulled off, and he rested his forehead against Finn’s hip, breathing heavily. Finn felt like he could cry. He was so close. 

Logan’s nails dug into Finn’s waist as he whimpered, and suddenly the pressure disappeared as Logan was bodily hauled off Finn. A moment or two later, however, he felt Logan’s thighs straddling him, and his head rested on his shoulder, arms on either side of him on the back of the chair, caging him in.

******

Logan felt as though his knees were going to buckle and collapse any second. 

He pressed his face further into Finn’s shoulder as Leo plunged his fingers in and out of him relentlessly, breathing harshly into his collarbone. 

His ragged gasps were punctured by a long _oh fuuuuuuuck_ as Leo crooked his fingers, pressing against his prostate, and he felt Finn shiver against him.

Leo leaned in, his chest pressed fully against his back and his hard erection trapped between their bodies. His free hand wrapped around his chest, playing with his hard nipple, and Logan clenched around Leo’s fingers again, biting down onto Finn’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Tremz, you feel so fucking good,” Leo panted. “God, I’ve been waiting forever to fuck you like this.”

“Nut, merde,” Logan hissed, his vision going hazy as Leo pulled his fingers out slowly, only to slam them right back in.

“Want to fuck you until you can’t stand up properly, want the team to see how _wrecked_ you are, want to see you try to skate like that, want you to know _I’m_ the one who did this to you,” Leo thrusted deep, in time with his words, and Logan felt like he was going to pass out from sheer pleasure.

“Oh god, _ahh_ , oh god,” Logan chanted, over and over again, voice getting more choked up as he started seeing stars.

Finn was squirming beneath him, not making a sound but breathing shakily, shallowly thrusting his hips and occasionally coming into contact with his own neglected but hard cock. When it did, it felt like bolts of electricity shooting through his groin and up into his brain, causing it to short circuit.

The more their cocks brushed against each other, the more Finn arched his back, pressing himself closer to Logan, trying to come close enough to grind himself against him. 

However, Leo grabbed hold of his waist and hoisted his hips up higher, and Logan, through his lust filled vision, watched as Finn bit down on his lower lip, straining against his bonds. He felt Leo’s fingers slowly slip out of him, and he whined in protest.

A loud smack resounded throughout the room, and Logan moaned. 

“You like that, hmm? Like being spanked, don’t you?”

Logan tried to focus, but the sting on his arse cheeks consumed him whole, and coupled with Leo’s taunts, he found himself losing control. His head fell back onto Finn’s shoulder once again.

“Oh yeah, I think you do like,” Leo cooed softly, sweetly. “I think you like being naughty on purpose, so I can punish you, non? Maybe I should punish you before training someday, hmmm? Leave you hard and aching for me, in front of everyone, but unable to do a thing about it. What do you think, Tremzy?”

“Tu me rends fou, Nut,” Logan murmured, his voice strained. “Je te veux en moi. I want you so bad. _I need you so bad._ ”

“Oui? J'a hâte de te baiser si bien,” Leo leaned down, his hands rubbing over the reddened cheeks and spreading them apart. Logan’s hips bucked as Leo’s tongue pushed past his entrance without warning, and he held back a sob.

“Please… Please,” Logan whispered softly, repeatedly, like a prayer, as Leo circled the already stretched ring of muscle with his tongue, lasciviously and sensuously. “Need… You… Fuck—”

Finn bit down on Logan’s earlobe and sucked hard on it, and Logan’s hands flew up to grip Finn’s shoulders tightly. He lifted himself up and crushed their mouths together, moaning into the kiss as Finn licked eagerly into his mouth. 

He barely registered Leo’s tongue pulling out of him, but suddenly he heard the crinkling of foil, and a soft hiss as Leo rolled the condom onto himself, and he resisted the strong urge to turn around to watch him.

Logan was trembling with anticipation, and his hands were shaking, now pressed against Finn’s flushed and freckled cheeks. He broke the kiss, leaning their foreheads together, and he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself as he felt the tip of Leo’s cock pressing against his pulsing entrance.

When Leo buried himself in Logan in one single thrust, slamming into his prostate, he screamed, stars exploding behind his eyelids. He collapsed onto Finn, his limbs turning into jelly, but once again, Leo pulled his hips up, holding on tightly as he started ramming into him mercilessly.

“Ahh, ahh, ahh—” Logan moaned, his head thudding against Finn’s shoulder and hands gripping tightly onto his red hair. How Finn was managing to stay silent, he had absolutely no clue. 

******

Leo couldn’t decide whether to keep his eyes open and watch Logan and Finn coming undone in front of him, or close his eyes and lose himself in the euphoria he was currently experiencing. He gritted his teeth as he pounded into Logan, fuelled by his pleas to go _harder, faster, please, oh god._

He spit into one hand and brought it down, around Logan’s waist, gripping tightly onto his shaft, and he choked out a soft _jesus fuck_ in response. He started pumping him in time with his thrusts, his hand slick around Logan’s cock.

Sweat was rolling down Leo’s face, dripping onto Logan’s back, and his blonde fringe was plastered to his forehead, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. His blue eyes were fixed on Finn’s blotchy red cheeks, his bitten raw lips and his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. 

Logan was moaning increasingly louder, and he was rolling his hips back and forth, grinding back onto Leo’s cock and thrusting forward into his hand at the same time. He heard Leo moan his name breathily, and then suddenly Logan was coming. 

The brunette let out a loud, filthy cry as his body tensed up, his movements coming to a halt. He came all over Leo’s hand and Finn’s body, clenching and unclenching around Leo as he gradually came down from his high.

Leo continued to stroke and fuck him slowly, until Logan’s body jerked and he inhaled sharply, wrapping a shaky hand around Leo’s and pulling his hand off his sensitive and softening cock.

Logan held himself up on the armrests, twisting his torso around to meet Leo’s lips in a bruising kiss, their shared breath hot between their mouths.

“Mmmph—” Leo made a small noise between kisses. “Tu as tellement bon goût. Tu es si sexy, _fuck_ , baby.”

Logan could do no more than make a small noise of acknowledgement, still regaining his senses. Leo leaned down, running his hand over Finn’s chest and feeling his thundering heartbeat. His breath hitched, and he let out a shaky breath, his whole body shivering and breaking out in goosebumps in response to Leo’s touch. 

The blonde boy stood up, pulling himself out of Logan and carrying him over to the bed where he collapsed face down, hands gripping the sheets, his hair splayed out on top of the duvet.

Leo pulled the condom off, hurling it into the bin in the corner of the room and walked back to the chair in quick strides. He kneeled down and began untying the ropes binding Finn to the chair. 

“Stand.”

Finn let out an exhale, pushing himself off the chair slowly. His legs shook as he did so, but eventually he managed to stand up straight, facing Leo, who let his eyes roam up and down his body.

“You look so fucking hot like this, mon amour,” Leo said appreciatively, taking a step closer and leaning in until his still hard cock brushed against Finn’s hip and their lips were barely an inch apart. “So hot, with your legs apart.” His fingers traced a path up his inner thigh. “Your cock hard and leaking for me.” Along the length of his cock, from base to tip. “Your hands tied behind your back.” Back round to his palms, across his wrists and up his forearms. “Your lips bitten raw.” Dragging across his lower lip, and finally pushing two fingers into his mouth. 

Without even needing to be told, Finn began to lick and suck on his fingers obediently, and Leo brought his free hand up to grip his damp hair on the back of his head, pulling lightly. “God, Harzy, _yes_. So gorgeous, you’re making me so hard, fuck.”

He pulled his fingers out of Finn’s mouth, trailing them over his now wet lips once again, and leaned down to capture his lips.

“I want to hear you, baby. I want to hear you moan my name as I fuck your throat raw. I want to hear you beg for more. I want to hear you scream as you come for me, my name on your pretty lips. Can you do that for me, baby?” Leo murmured through the kiss, and Finn responded immediately, a low sound escaping his throat. 

“Mmmph, yes, yes, please,” Finn rambled, only half coherent now. “Need you to fuck me, I need it so bad, _ahh_ —”

Leo gripped Finn’s arse and pressed their hips together, their cocks rubbing against each other briefly, and Finn’s head fell back, breaking their kiss.

“On your knees.”

Finn dropped to his knees without hesitation, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He tilted his head up and opened his mouth wide, and Leo had to grip the base of his cock to stop himself from climaxing on the spot from how sinful Finn looked like this, blindfolded and tied up and waiting obediently for his cock. _Fuck_. He wasn’t going to last long like this.

******

Finn’s heart felt like it was about to jump out of his throat. He could feel Leo standing in front of him, could feel his body heat just inches away from where he was kneeling on the carpeted floor, could hear his ragged breathing. His own breathing was rapid and shallow as he waited, making him dizzy with anticipation. 

He heard a soft grunt, and then his mouth was being filled with Leo’s rock hard length, the tip pressing into the back of his throat. He closed his lips around his shaft and experimentally ran his tongue along the underside. When he heard Leo curse, he smiled around his cock.

Then, Leo started building up his momentum, so quickly that Finn almost toppled backwards. Leo grunted again and his hands gripped the back of his head, holding him in place while also pulling on it slightly. Finn made a needy sound, and Leo cursed again, snapping his hips forward faster. 

In the midst of it all, Finn could hear Logan’s choked _merde_ , the rustling of the covers atop the bed, and then his low moans and gasps, all within the span of a few seconds.

His own cock was leaking steadily, definitely onto the carpet, and it was throbbing so hard that the sensation reverberated within his body, overwhelming him. His wrists hurt from struggling against the leather belt, but it also sent shocks of pleasure through his spine, and the mental image of their current positions caused waves of heat to rush into his core. 

Leo was fucking his throat roughly, and their combined moans could probably be heard from next door, but none of them could really be all that bothered.

Suddenly, Leo’s movements slowed, and the tshirt around his eyes was loosened and removed. Finn squeezed his eyes shut momentarily, then slowly blinked open, his eyes adjusting to the sudden burst of light. 

His breath caught in his throat at the sight of Leo standing above him, his long sandy curls stuck to his forehead, his blue eyes blown wide and staring deeply into his still partially unfocused brown ones, his torso sweaty and glistening, and his thick, stiff cock buried in his mouth. 

“Holy motherfuck,” He let out a muffled curse around Leo’s shaft, and he watched him shiver, his gaze travelling back up to meet his gaze.

“God damn, Harz, you’re so hot like this. It’s like your mouth was made to suck my cock,” Leo whined, his eyes fluttering shut and his head tilting back for a moment. He took a deep breath in and out. “You’re taking it so god damn well, baby. So perfect.”

Finn flushed, his cock twitching. Unable to stay still any longer, he started sucking Leo again, hollowing his cheeks and licking around his swollen tip in exactly the way he knew the other boy liked, all the while mumbling filthy things around his shaft. 

From the corner of his eye, he could see Logan moaning and touching himself, legs spread wide on the bed, with one hand on his cock, sliding up and down quickly, and the other on his nipple, pinching it and rolling it between his fingers.

Finn breathed in sharply, just as Leo started pushing himself further into his mouth, and he choked, his throat closing up as he pulled himself off of Leo, gasping for breath. Leo combed his fingers through his hair as he coughed and gagged, eyes silently asking if he was okay.

He nodded, letting his eyes fall shut as he swallowed, feeling the roughness in his throat from Leo’s pounding. As his heart rate steadied again, he leaned forward to wrap his lips back around Leo’s tip, licking the slit there and feeling the satisfaction of watching Leo’s knees buckle slightly. 

“Shit, I’m so close, _fuck_ , Harz,” Leo gripped Finn’s hair tightly, and the redhead’s mouth fell open, crying out. 

“Me too, fuck, me too. Babe— Peanut— Ahh,” Finn whimpered, his voice cracking. “Want to nnngh— Want to come, please, Leo— Want to come so bad, want _you_ to come in my mouth, want...”

“Ahh, merde, _fuck_ , mon chou—” Leo thrust his hips forward one final time, and exploded, his cock coming to a stuttering halt as he came down Finn’s throat. 

Finn followed almost instantly, Leo’s climax tipping him over the edge as well. Leo held onto Finn’s shoulders tightly, and it was all he could do not to scream as he released. He cried out Leo’s name hoarsely around Leo’s pulsating cock, come spilling onto the carpet in front of him. 

He vaguely registered Logan’s own climax from the bed several feet away, and his body tensed further, prolonging his orgasm. 

Leo continued rolling his hips slowly, pushing in and out of Finn’s mouth as he rode out his orgasm, until he went completely still. He pulled out slowly and ran his fingers through Finn’s fringe, combing them back. 

Carefully, Finn was hauled up onto his feet, his knees aching and numb from kneeling down for so long. He slumped against Leo’s body as he wrapped his arms around him, picking him up and carrying him over to the bed. 

Placing him down gently, Leo turned him to the side and unfastened the belt binding his wrists. It took a few tries with his shaky hands, but he eventually managed to remove the belt, and Finn collapsed back onto the bed, his hands flung across his torso, breathing heavily. 

Leo clambered over him, straddling his hips and leaning forward, resting his weight on one hand. His free hand reached forward, grasping one of Finn’s red, marked wrists. 

“Shit, ‘m sorry, baby, ‘m so sorry,” Leo whispered into Finn’s skin, kissing the raw skin there and stroking it tenderly. “Fuck, didn’t mean to hurt you—”

“Mmmm, s’ok love,” Finn croaked out, giving him a small smile and interlacing their fingers together as Logan, sweaty and panting, knelt down beside the pair, lifting his other wrist up. Finn winced at the movement, which didn’t go unnoticed by the two boys, and Leo gripped tightly onto Finn’s hand, pressing his damp forehead against the back of his palm. 

Finn lifted his head weakly, pulling Leo closer to him so that he was lying on top of him, but still he refused to rest his full weight on him. He leaned up to press a light kiss to Leo’s cheek, and finally he looked up, his bright blue eyes shining with tears. Finn’s heart clenched and he made a low, sad noise in the back of his throat.

“Baby, don’t cry,” He whispered, using his thumb to wipe away the stray tear rolling down Leo’s cheek. “Don’t cry, why are you crying? It’s fine, really. ‘s not like I’ve never been hurt during matches before.”

He chuckled, but Leo bit down on his trembling lip, shaking his head. “Not s’pposed to hurt you, don’t wanna hurt you, mon amour…”

“C’mere, love,” Finn pulled his wrists out of Leo and Logan’s hold, and wrapped them around the younger boy, burying his face into his blonde curls. He looked over at Logan, who had a sad smile on his face, but rubbing Leo’s back comfortingly. “Awww, c’mon, you guys. It’ll heal, I shouldn’t have struggled so hard against it. I should’ve known better.”

“‘m afraid it’ll affect your playing,” Leo choked out, sniffling into Finn’s chest. “Shouldn’t have tied it so tight, I’m sorry, I’m sorry—”

“Hey, no more apologising,” Finn chided gently. “It’s gonna take way more than that to hurt me, okay? ‘m a, what’d you call it earlier, Lo? A tough nut to crack? Yeah, that.”

Logan barked out a laugh and relented, rubbing his hands over his face and grinning. Leo smacked his chest lightly, but he was starting to relax too, his gasps of laughter brushing over Finn’s skin, over his heart.

“What a fucking wanker,” Leo huffed, and Finn held him tighter in his arms.

“I love you idiots too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French 101:  
> Oui, aller plus loin, comme ça - Yes, deeper, just like that  
> Tu me rends fou - You’re driving me crazy  
> Je te veux en moi - I want you inside me  
> J'a hâte de te baiser si bien - I can’t wait to fuck you good  
> Tu as tellement bon goût - You taste so good  
> Tu es si sexy - You’re so sexy


End file.
